


Another Side

by RoseyBorealis



Category: Ib (Video Game), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBorealis/pseuds/RoseyBorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garry, before meeting Ib, saw many things in his life that normal people don't see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is where Garry is 6 when his parent's died and what causes it.

**In Germany**

Garry's mother: Hey Jena, can you take care of Garry when I'm shopping?

Jena {her friend}: Okay.

Garry's mother: Thanks.~ Goes outside, calls Garry~

Garry{age 6}: Yes mommy?

Garry's mother: I'm getting groceries, 'Aunt' Jena will watch you over until then.

Garry: Yay auntie!~goes to Jena~

Garry's mother:~smiles and goes to the car and drives~

Jena: Want to read?

Garry: ~is happy~

**Afternoon**

Jena: and bumble bee went home, the end.

Garry: Read me another one.

Garry's mother: ~opens the door~ I need some help! 

Jena: ~Looks at Garry~ Maybe later.~Goes to the car to pick up groceries~ 

Garry: ~does the same~

Jena and Garry picked up the groceries, even though Jena carries most of it but left the light ones for Garry to carry. After everything is put away, the mother give Garry a sandwich to bite down. Jena don't eat that much but do enjoys spending time with those two, especially when Garry's father is at work because his job acquires so much time that he comes back every other day. Tonight Jena read " _The story of a blue bird_ " to Garry, then the father came out the door and his leg was hugged by Garry.

Garry: Daddy!

Garry's father: Hey Garry, listen I'm tired.

Garry: but- 

Jena: Garry, daddy is sleepy after a hard day of work, maybe when he off from work, he'll play with you.

Garry's father: ~Smiles~ Yeah, just today isn't the day, cya Garry. ~Goes to bed~

Jena: Well, it's come to you bed time too.

Garry: But I'm not tired.

Jena: Well it's close to it, c'mon I'll get Mr. unicorn.

Garry: Okay.

**At Night**

Garry: ~Asleep~

Jena: ~Closes the door~

Garry's mother: Thank you Jena.

Jena: No problem Wanda, after all you helped me back there.

Wanda{Garry's mother}: Yeah, back in the old days. By the way I'm going to work, can you keep an eye on Garry tomorrow?

Jena: As always.

Wanda: Thanks, welp I'm going to bed, night! ~Goes to bed~

Jena: Night! ~does the same~

**AT 1:45 in the mourning**

In the neighborhood, a car went to a driveway of the home, a person with a giant empty bag and a loaded gun came out of the car to ransack this place. He reach the patio and enters the house. At first glance, the house seem decent enough to live in, two sofas, one couch, three lamps, and so on. Before he can look for some money, makes sure no one is at home, or at least, another adult is at the house. Goes door to door inside the house other than 3 rooms; two bedrooms, Garry's and Jena's, and the bathroom. He came to one door that proves his findings; Two couples sleeping together on the bed. Brought out the gun, shoot both of them twice the head.

 Jena and Garry woke up by the sounds, however, only Garry screamed and sobs to it. This triggers the robbers reaction, knowingly it could be a witness for the murders. He is looking for the source of the noise, it seems to be closer than expected, but something around his legs got him and dragged him to the living room.  

Robber: What the? ~Sees his attacker, shoots it~ 

The bullets bounce off her body.

Jena: ~Is pissed, looks at the robber with both eyes with black scleras and red irises~

Robber: ~Realize she is a ghoul, shoots her again~

Jena: ~bullet bounce off her skin, release her kagune and tear him apart~

The sounds of screaming and the load tearing of the flesh make one of the neighbors to call the CCG, thinking a ghoul just killed a person. Within minutes the killer was dead and harmless, Jena returns to herself, brown eyes and no kagune in sight; however, the blood, the gore around the house is a clear sign. How will she clean this up? It's like she made one of the horror movies real, and Garry...

Jena: Garry! Oh my I have to check on him! ~Rushed to Garry~

 **In Garry's room**  

Jena: ~Opens the door~ Garry?

Garry: ~Is crying until he sees Jena~ Auntie?

Jena: Garry, are you okay?

Garry: ~Is scared~ Why do you have all over you? What is the sound from early? What happened?

Jena: ~looks at herself and start telling lies to aid Garry's mind~ Someone that is mean came to the house without  permission and squirt ketchup on me, I don't why but... it turns out to be the boogeyman! He hurt mommy and daddy and they'll... ~Is utterly confused in her words~ 

Garry: ...Did you run?

Jena: No I did not! I taught him a lesson and-

At the window, they're are policemen and the CCG at the robber's car. The police investigate the vehicle while the CCG went in.

Jena: Garry, hide in the closet, don't say anything!

Garry: But.

Jena: Not now, stay in here until someone rescues you. ~push him in the closet and goes to the CCG~  

 **In the** **living room**

Investigator 1: Hmm, seems to me this is an attack that a feather type would use, the body however, is newly killed. We must check the house to see if its here.

Jena: Don't bother.

Investigators: ?? ~Ready to fight~

Jena: ~Release her Kagune that looks like flowing pedals on her shoulder blade~ By the way, this guy ~points to the corpse~ killed two people, so I returned the favor.

Investigators make the first move, but Jena doge them and starts shooting pedal-like rc cells at them, slicing their cheek but puncture only one of them, but it was only the arm. Investigators starts using their weapons and start stabbing her with it. She is still up however, moving around the living room, the Doves still doing their best shot to put her down. In moments, she vanish in thin air, gone, not there. until the next minute arrives and Jena starts shooting more, the difference in this time is her pedals not only hits, they split into five different parts to do even more damage to them. This battle went on for a few minutes because Jena used so much of herself she fall to the floor, unable to get up.

Investigator 2: ~Calls~ Hello, this is Mr. Shcul, we have capture a ghoul in a neighbor hood, address? Sure, it's ~says it on the phone~

Investigator 1: ~looks at her features~

Jena: Tries to form more pedals, but the kagune ends up going back to the shoulder blade~

Investigator 1: Yeah, this is the "Chrysanthemum".

Investigator 3: Wait? Chrysanthemum is the ghoul that killed 13 people a row, murdered 2 investigators and injured four more. This one barely make it out to 15 minutes.

 Investigator 1: This type of ghoul shoots out rc cells out of their body, _something they need_ , and plus she shoots people and other dove _behind_ them, we're attacking _in front_ of her, a weakness she has not worked on.

Investigator 3: How do you know shes the one?

Investigator 1: The kagune and the hair, I don't know much people or ghoul that haves a pinkish hair that looks like a whiter version of red, nor have the hair that looks like it was kept. Mr. Shcul, send in the police.

Mr. Schul: Okay ~Bring the police in~

The police looks around the bloody mess, first the impaled corpse with only a torso intact. Next the room with the dead couple that are in their early 30's with two holes on each head though it looks like from a gun, not a kagune. One cop decide to open a room with blood stains and childish thing, and open the closet to see a child, hugging his legs in fear. The police asked what happened, but only claimed that he was in the closet the whole time. After the detectives came, they found a gun was found near to the dead body ask Garry and replied the same way as before, and examine the ghoul that killed at least one person.

The CCG, detectives, and police came up to a 'conclusion': It started  with the the person that has the gun, he shoot the couple twice to each head for an unknown reason until later on.  Due to the gun shots, the child ran to the closet to hide. Lastly Chrysanthemum was waiting for the couple to sleep so she can come in and eat them, but since the shooter ruined it, she decides to kill him instead; before eating him, she makes sure no one is there, one of rooms is the boy's room in which he was hiding in. Luckily Chrysanthemum don't have time nor care to look everywhere in the room, that is where the CCG came in.

Garry's eyes were covered to keep him from seeing the horror that is inside the house. Mr. Schul drove Garry to one of the investigator's house to help him coping with the lost of his parents. After a month, Garry has been adopted and lived two years of his life without any problems. Then his adoptive parent decided to go to Japan, not knowing what is going on in the country, especially in Tokyo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, Garry and his parents are human, but Jena is the mother's friend, not sister. I hope this clears it up. Also I have to use Google in how to spell Chrysanthemum, Welp , cya!


End file.
